Imaging systems continue to experience technological advances resulting in increased popularity and use. Some of the technological advances include substantial improvements in digital image capture devices such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, and scanning devices in terms of quality, speed, and ease of use. Other advances include improvements in digital imaging devices such as inkjet printers, laser printers, and silver halide grade photo imaging apparatus in terms of resolution, quality, and ease of use. Further, as imaging system technology matures, lower costs may be realized, which may ease entry for average consumers purchasing imaging systems.
With increased popularity and use, users of imaging systems have experienced a commensurate growth in the volume of images captured. And although these images may be conveniently stored in a memory storage device, at least some users will prefer to store their images in a printed format. For those users, a convenient and easy-to-use binder may be desirable for storing physical media.
Photo albums, scrapbooks, and the like are well-known in the art. Many schemes of securing media in such examples have been utilized. For example, some photo albums provide a number of sleeves for receiving photographs and other flat media. Scrapbooks may be configured with a “sticky” page to which a photo or memento may be attached and which may then be covered with an acetate sheet. In still other examples, fixed size sleeves, screw posts, and such clamping devices may be utilized to secure photographs and other flat media.
However, at least one problem with some clamping devices is the inability to readily align media. Thus, a user must typically pre-align photos and other flat media before clamping. Pre-alignment, however, is made more difficult when clamping forces make opening a clamp unwieldy. In addition, tools may be necessary to assemble certain types of albums, such as screw post.
Therefore, easy-to-use media binder arrangements for securely clamping and aligning physical media are presented herein.